All Change at the Tipton
by ThomasWolf
Summary: Everything is changing at the Tipton, everyone has a future and everyone is moving on, but which path they take no one knows, can Zack catch up or will he be left standing at the Station Alone and loose everything, including Cody.


**OK Im back, well this is a differeant stroy to what I write and well Im not sure at moment how it will go to reviews will help here. anyway, Im not going to explain things so its a waite and see stuff. (remember italics is their thoughts)**

**Well the description/Summery**

Everything is changing at the Tipton, everyone has a future and everyone is moving on, but which path they take no one knows, can Zack catch up or will he be left standing at the Station Alone and loose everything, including Cody.

**

* * *

**

**All Change at the Tipton**

The train left the station, and was picking up speed. Zack was already running as fast as he could, but as he approached the track the train passed him, in the first carriage he saw Maddie, and she was busy reading and typing yet looking like she had a decision to make. In the next carriage was Moesby, he too was reading but also busy talking to a lot of people in smart suites, looking tired. In the next was Carey, she had a smile on face and looked happy, there was large photos and CDs around her, and she looked as though she was in the money.

Zack did not understand this but his breathing was getting deeper, yet it was like all the other it was the last carriage that would shed a tear, the one carriage that he feared, yet unlike the others he only saw Cody, this time he was to see it all. The last carriage passed and inside photographer, directors where seen, Cody sat at a table signing HIS picture and giving it to the line of people that seemed never-ending, a Giant film poster was behind him.

Tears fell and he screamed Cody's name, it was then he woke to his mothers calling, he screamed again as he sat upright.

"Zack, are you ok, you had another bad dream" said Carey as she comforted, Zack felt calm but was unease by the absence of Cody, his bed was empty and tidy, there was no sound coming from the Kitchen,

"Wheres Cody" asked Zack as he wiped his tears,

"He already up, there was something important he had to do for Moesby, also Moesby said there was something important for him downstairs" answered Carey.

"Come lets have breakfast and if you want you can tell me more about these dreams" said Carey as she headed out leaving Zack to get ready

He entered the room and there was something uneasy about it, there was no smell of Cody's Breakfast or of Cody, his mum was cooking but there was obviously something on her mind. The mail was on the table and unopened which was unusual

"Is everything OK mum" asked Zack

"Yeap, everything is just fine. Well we better eat up we got a busy day today" said Carey as she started Breakfast.

"Zack watched as she ate along with her eyes he could she that many things where being thought of. His mind then heard the sound of a train and he thought

_We have a busy day, what she mean, me and Cody haven't organised what we doing today, and ive nothing planned. In fact I'm not sure about anything these days, its 4 days into the summer holidays and I've only seen Cody a few times and that's only in the morning and night before bed._

_Whats happening, everyone seems so busy, and what does the dream mean. _

"Im going down to catch Cody, I'll see you later" said Zack as he started towards the door

"Ok Hun, oh by the way I might not be in later I've a meeting, Maddie will keep an eye out, enjoy" shouted Carey

Zack carried on towards the elevator and to the Lobby, only just registering what his mum had shouted. In the Lobby was well a lot of commotion. Moesby was surrounded by a lot of people who where talking, he was reading a letter and looking confused.

Maddie was at her counter, no customers he decided to approach her but she was too busy typing up her work and reading. He looked around and saw that everyone was in fast mode, even Estabon was busy both inside and outside of his mind, Arwin was busy doing more of his work.

He looked around for Cody and saw him helping a couple, after he done there eyes met and Zack smiled and walked towards him, only to be met with Cody's shadow, for Cody did not return the smile and neither did he wait for his brother. Zack watched as his brother hurried towards the door and left, followed by Carey.

_**3 Days ago**_

Saturday was a normal Day at the Tipton, or so they thought, yet it was a day that would change their lives and the Tipton forever

Maddie was chatting to London about stuff, Estabon was trying to sort out a Luggage problem with a couple, Arwin was fixing the elevator and Moesby was at the reception desk. At 12:05pm the Postman arrived with a special delivery for both Maddie and Moesby.

Moesby was free so he opened the letter and read it, yet his draw dropped as he read, and a shock expression came over him. The letter was about major changes to the Tipton, its employees and other stuff and was signed Mr Tipton. After reading he looked up, everything at that Moment looked chaotic and messed up, yet he was soon disrupted by a happy sound coming from the Candy Counter.

Maddie opened her letter in front of London and she read, yet her expression went from miserable to overjoyed as she read a letter that had Future Career written all over it.

In the Martins suite things where even better as Cody also received a letter, well more of a Poster abut a writing competition, it was more of a writing an script or story for an episode or short film. He decided to enter and with this and the fact Moesby had recently asked for his help with guests and in return free Game tokens or tickets, for Cody things where looking good and it was just one day into the Summer Holidays.

Zack stood waiting in the lobby among the crowd waiting for Cody.

"Who you waiting for" asked Estabon "If I where you I wouldn't stand still you may get knocked over" continued Estabon

"I'm waiting for Cody, we where going to spend the afternoon together with Sam and David." answered Zack

"But I saw Cody go out of the Hotel 10 min ago with someone" said Estabon, seeing Zacks face he left to his duty. Zack looked around puzzled,

_Whats happening, this is the 10th time he left me when we had plans, he said it was school and ok we where busy, also he seemed occupied, but he promised to spend time with me, I know Ive been busy as well but I had time. _

* * *

_**Reviews will be helpful as long as its not about Grammer, everyone writes differeant**_


End file.
